Propose
by XMistressChaosx
Summary: Kyle has been too nervous for weeks to propose to Rydia, will he finally get the balls to propose to her or will he chicken out yet again? One-shot done for SugarBubbleGum333.


**First of all I own nothing. Second, I wrote this for SugarBubbleGum333 to repay her back for everything she has done. She writes amazing stories as well, so go read her stories.**

**The following characters belong to their respective owners.**

**_Anza - Kattily_**

**_Karen DerryBerry - Raining Skittles_**

**_James Black - XMistressChaosx_**

**_Rydia Hail/ Rocco Hail- Sugarbubblegum333_**

**_Kaylen Dawne - HighOffOfSouthPark_**

**_Ella Robinson - Cupcake Queen Liz_**

* * *

><p><strong>Propose<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kyle, I'm tired of trying to persuade you to propose to Rydia. You can't keep calling me to bitch about you chickening out on asking." Stan said, holding the phone away from his ear as Kyle squawked loudly on the other end.<p>

"I don't chicken out, bastard. Something always comes up." Kyle replied, trying to make it seem like it wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault at all; sometimes you know the moment wasn't right.

Stan sighed inaudibly, rolling his eyes to stare at the ceiling. He was silently asking God why he had deal with this. _'Oh right,_' he thought sarcastically_, 'he's my super best friend. It's my job to help him in his darkest hours.'_ Clicking his tongue Stan replied, "Dude, I'm going to arrange the perfect day. You will propose and I will email the information."

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief, although a stir of nerves bubbled in the pit of his stomach. "Thank you, man!" Stan smiled on the other side of the phone in spite of himself.

"No problem, you won't get another chance though."

"Dude, you are awesome. Goodbye."

"Bye." Stan sighed as he ended the call putting the phone on the charger. Turning over he met Jamie who was looking at him with amusement clear in his eyes.

"So, I have to get Rydia to agree and set this all up?" Stan nodded, grinning impishly. "Why should I do this, he's your best friend. My best friends are happy with their significant others, I care about Ry, but your friend is proposing to her. You help him deal with his lack of balls."

Stan tried to pout, throwing an arm over Jamie's waist. "That's not going work on me. It did that one time where you wanted me to do that thing with my ton-," Stan slapped his hand over James' mouth.

"Don't talk about such things, it's embarrassing." Stan said. Jamie smirked, rolling on top of Stan.

"But Stan, don't you want me too," He leaned down to whisper the rest in Stan's ear. "Does that sound like a plan?" James asked, rocking slightly.

Needless to say Stan nodded and reached over to turn off the lights.

**Two Weeks Later:**

"Hey guys, I was wondering if you wanted to have a couples' night at the Melting Pot this Friday," James asked seemingly out of the blue, although he met the glances of Anza and Karen.

Rydia turned to look at him, uncertainty in her eyes. "I don't know, I mean I have work to do at the University, and-" She was cut off by Anza.

"Rydia need break besides it close to Navidad time." She smiled brightly, holding on to the free arm of Rydia. James and Karen nodded their agreement.

"It is close to Christmas, but that's exactly the reason why I have to finish all the work. My Christmas holidays would be horrible if I had too work during the time. If I don't do it now I probably won't finish, and the professor, he will be disappointed."

James raised a red eyebrow at his blond friend, "In all my years of knowing you Ry, you never pegged me as the worrying type." He poked Rydia's arm. "Are you an alien in disguise, we haven't seen one in awhile."

Rydia waved him off, not bothering to say anything. "What's wrong?" Karen suddenly asked, noticing the tired and anxious look on Rydia's face.

"It's nothing," She said continuing to walk weaving by many shoppers in the people-filled mall. Finding the opening to some random clothing store, James grabbed her by her arm pulling her in store. Quickly asking the front desk where the changing rooms are Karen, Rydia, Anza, and James found them squeezed into a family-sized one.

"You know we're not going believe that bullshit. So, you might as well tell us now or we'll be calling our boyfriends and girlfriend to tell them we're staying in the mall after hours." James said, crossing his arms.

A few seconds passed before Rydia finally relented, "It's Kyle again. He's hung up on something, every other week we eat out at my favorite places. There he tells me to order whatever I want. We talk and laugh; Kyle seems to get all nervous and jittery. I find it cute, but it's gotten serious.

He starts to talk about all the good memories we share and that kind of stuff. Afterwards he always orders my favorite dessert. We continue to eat, and he starts to periodically ask am I enjoying the night or the dessert.

I, of course answer with a yes. Kyle smiles tightly, staring at me with this intense kind of gaze. He opens his mouth, and it always starts with 'Rydia, I've got something important to tell you,' then he just cuts off.

He would sometimes make terrible excuses or distracting me with random subjects. He's been doing this since my birthday, and that was months ago. I'm just really worried something bad will happen." She finished, glancing down at the ground.

"Kyle better not mess this chance up." James muttered while Rydia glanced up at him in surprise.

"What was that about Kyle?" She asked. Karen looked at James who was still muttering. She elbowed him to get his attention pointing to Rydia.

"Huh?"

"What was that about Kyle?"' She repeated she tapped her foot impatiently. James bit his lip, Stan would be angry if Ry had found out their plans so soon. Not to mention he wouldn't get to see anymore of Stan's cute ass for weeks. He needed to think fast.

"Well, Kyle is a stupid idiot I mean after all he put you through. I've just barely forgiven him for what happened in New York, and that was six years ago. Perhaps you should try and talk to him at the couples' night I'm planning. Let's not talk about Kyle though, we waste enough time on the idiotic boy.

We still got enough Christmas shopping time left and we bought something for everyone. Let's go find some Christmas outfits that would make our guys and gals gaga."

Rydia burst out laughing, "You are such a girl, Jam. Don't you guys agree?" Karen and Anza nodded.

"I resent that fact. I hate shopping as much as the next guy, but Christmas makes me feel different." Rydia rolled her eyes, grabbing her bags while unlocking the door.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." James playfully glared in response before falling into conversation Karen. Rydia did the same with Anza, but she couldn't but feel as if James and her friends were hiding something.

She wasn't oblivious; she had noticed all the looks they were giving each other seemingly over her head. How they dodged certain questions, and how they reacted to her worries about Kyle. Usually they were threatening to kick her boyfriend's ass from heaven to hell and then back again.

This time they were oddly subdued, to easy going about this matter. She wondered why. Her thoughts were later broken when Anza pulled on her arm, pointing in the left direction, "Look cupcake stand!"

Rydia smiled, she supposed she could take a small cupcake detour. They did smell heavenly and looked appealing, maybe she could take a couple home to share with Kyle. Her smile faltered for a bit when thinking about the Jew.

Maybe Kyle was going to break up with her, that's why he had been acting like this. _'No,'_ She thought with conviction Kyle would never break up with her, and if he did he would of done so already.

In the beginning of their relationship Kyle and herself had promised if either one wanted to break up they could without a problem. There would be no fighting and it would be a good, clean break with them still being friends. Rydia was rethinking that though.

She didn't want to lose Kyle at all. He was her other half. The one besides her best friend Anza and her family she could completely count on. If she lost Kyle she would lose herself.

Rydia felt another tug on her arm; looking down Anza was staring up at her with worry in her eyes. "Rydia is ok?" Rydia nodded, laughing a bit.

"I'm fine." Anza nodded, pulling her toward the store.

They browsed a bit, both picking up two packs of six cupcakes. As the waited in line, Anza turned to Rydia, "If Rydia lying to me, I call Rocco on your butt." The blond paled looking at her best friend who only smiled smugly.

Rocco wouldn't leave her alone if he found out something was wrong with his little sister. Then when he did find out, Kyle would be in the hospital. That would not be good. No, she could just imagine it right now. It would not be good at all.

"I'm fine, really." Anza gave her one last look before temporarily letting go of her to pay for the cupcakes. Rydia paid her share as well, when they grabbed their bags; Anza was back at her arm.

"Whatever Rydia says."

* * *

><p>Kyle twisted and turned in bed trying to block out that incessant vibrating. It proved to be futile as the vibrating seemed to get louder, and no matter how he turned he could not ignore the sound.<p>

The redhead groaned under his breath, "whoever is calling me in the middle of the night better be prepared to die."

Accepting the call, immediately a voice came through, "Good Morning, Kahl. I hope your Jew ass was sleepin'."

"Fatass why are you calling me at 3 in the morning. Surely your poorly executed insults could wait for a couple hours."

"Ay! I'm big-boned!" Kyle rolled his eyes on the other line.

"Whatever. Why the fuck are you calling me this early in the morning? I swear to God, I will kill your ass if it isn't a good reason."

"Jesus, Kahl no need to get your panties in a twist. Anyway I'm callin' about your girlfriend."

"What's wrong with Rydia? Is she safe? What did you do, you bastard! I swear nobody will be able to find your remains if you did something to her. Tell me now-,"

"KAHL!" Cartman screeched on the other in end, in turn Kyle closed his mouth, his fist tightly clenched. "Now as I sayin, before I was so rudely interrupted. I was calling about your girlfriend to say don't mess this up, Jew rat."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. I just don't want to hear your faggot ass cry about something that you didn't have the balls to do. That and I want the biggest piece of your wedding cake."

"Wow, Eric, I'm surprised that you care so much. I mean you found it through all your blubber to actually have a heart."

"Kahl don't test me! Whatever I'm sleepy now. See ya later." An audible click was heard, ending the call. Kyle sighed throwing the phone somewhere on the bed before shoving a hand under his pillow. He pulled out a small black box with a red ribbon, for a second he stared at the ribbon before untying it.

He opened the box, staring intently at the ring. He closed the box in a second, retying the ribbon. Kyle held the box tightly in his hand. A nervous smile on was on his face; he stared at the wall blankly.

"I hope she says yes." He slid the box back under his pillow. As he lay there in bed his body steadily started to relax, and his eyelids became heavy. Soon he succumbed to slumber, his dreams filled with Rydia and him surrounded by their children.

Two beautiful rings were resting on her left ring finger. Kyle smiled in his sleep, just where they should be.

* * *

><p><em><span>To: terranceandphilip4ever. gmail. com (Kyle)<span>_

_From: broncosrunningback . yahoo. com (Stan)_

_Rydia will be at your apartment around eight. Dress nicely; if you wear that Ushanka I will kick your ass. I'm serious don't wear it! Don't worry you'll enjoy this. Don't you dare forget to bring the box with you, and there will be no excuses tonight._

_Last but not least Kyle Jakob Broflovski relax, just breath! =)_

_Bye,_

_Stan_

_P.S. Jamie says if you mess up he will teach you the reason why people fear men in dresses or skirts. He hasn't decided(he hasn't decided what he's going to wear yet. Personally I think he looks better in this black and red dress...), plus he has several connections to powerful people and all of Rydia's friends will be at the place. Jamie also says he's got Rocco's number from Anza, and he put it on his speed-dial list... RELAX!_

_He says good luck while smiling...actually it's kind of creeping me out. No need to be worried though. ^^'_

* * *

><p>Kyle fiddled with his shirt buttons for the hundredth time it felt like in an hour. Every few minutes he checked his wristwatch for the time. He dressed in a green dress shirt with black dress pants.<p>

His poofy red-hair he had managed to tame for one night. He had tied it in a rather nice ponytail, not single hair was out of place. Around 7:55 Kyle's leg started to jitter, and his nerves started to get the best of him.

"What about if she says no. Or maybe we won't get married. She'll leave me for another guy for sure; I mean there are so many people better for her. What if a plane crashes in front of us? What if she doesn't come? What happens if she does say no? My God, I'm sounding Tweek.

I know she won't like the ring. Ahh, I probably got the wrong size. What if it doesn't fit or worse I leave the ring here! What if I mess up, oh God, the pressure!" Kyle muttered while his leg motions only got faster.

Luckily for Kyle all of his worries and questions were answered when his doorbell rang right at 8. Kyle fixed his dress-shirt and combed through his hair before opening the door. For a second he felt his heart skip a beat.

Rydia was standing out there looking very pretty. Her outfit was a simple dark blue spaghetti-strap dress that fell a bit above her legs. Kyle appreciated the view; Rydia's legs went on for miles. Her hair fell in loose blond curls, and her face held a light blush with mascara and eyeliner bringing out her sky blue eyes.

"Dear Lord," Kyle said with a smile, "Am I in heaven because I have an beautiful angel in front of me." Rydia giggled in response, a real blush decorating her cheeks.

"You're so corny, but that was sweet. You look nice Ky I love your JewFro. It's cute, you should wear your hair out more often." She said.

Kyle ran fingers through his hair yet again, a happy smile permanently on his face. Holding up a quick finger, Kyle quickly grabbed his keys from the counter while subtly patting his left pocket. The box was there safe, and he had his wallet.

It would not be cool to have the girl he was proposing to pay for dinner. He locked the door, grabbing Rydia by the hand. "So, which car are we taking?"

"Mine." Kyle replied walking Rydia to his white expedition.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived the Melting Pot. They entered the restaurant seeing all their friends at different tables. Stan was with Jamie, Christophe was with Kaylen, Kenny was with Craig, Butters with Cartman, Karen was with Wendy, Anza was with Tweek, and Ella was with Clyde.

Kyle noticed they all were sitting in tables surrounding the only empty table left. They all wanted to see this happening; heck Rydia's closest friends all had their cameras out. Oh God, he was feeling nervous again when he pulled the chair out for Rydia.

Rydia and Kyle went through their first two courses rather fast with small conversation. The last course was dessert and Kyle was beginning to feel sick to his stomach, literally everybody was watching him closely. When the double chocolate mix had started to boil, and the waiter had set up the different assortments of desserts, Kyle gulped pulling at his dress shirt for the 45th time tonight.

"Kyle is something wrong?" Rydia asked, concern clear in her eyes. She had been having a great night with Kyle. Everything was so perfect although Kyle had still been giving her those weird, antsy looks and he was asking her every few minutes what was wrong.

They had been mostly together since they were sixteen. She had thought they had gotten to that stage where if there ever was a problem he could come to her, and she could do the same. Clearly she was wrong.

"N-no! I mean Yes! Ahh, I don't know how to answer that question." Kyle said his leg was being jittery again. He was totally going to blow this; Rydia would never want to be with him afterwards.

"Kyle," She soothed, "you know you can tell me anything right? I won't judge you, you can trust me."

Kyle attempted a solid smile, "I know." His phone suddenly vibrated from his pants. He glanced at Rydia who nodded. Taking out his phone, he wasn't surprised to see a text from Stan.

_'You're making a fool of yourself and dinner is almost over. Relax and just go with the flow, besides our camera's battery is low. So find your balls and fucking propose.'_

Kyle's apple green eyes found Stan's blue ones who only gave him thumbs up. All of his friends around him gave a shooing motion toward Rydia. When his gaze finally fell on to Rydia she gave him a heart stopping smile filling him with the confidence he needed.

She was a smart sexy woman with a great personality. She was able to make friends with most everybody, and she stood up what she believed in. She wasn't afraid to act different or weird, and my God. She could eat a cheeseburger with many toppings and not be worried about the carbs. Rydia was able to control his Jersey temper, and slap him back in place showing who really wore the pants in the relationship.

She was his everything and more. He was ready to do this. "Rydia there's this question I've wanted to ask like forever but I've been so nervous in asking."

Rydia was silent staring at Kyle. He took that as means to continue, standing up from his seat he slowly bended down on one knee. "I know you can probably find tons of other people to make you happy in a way I never can, but I'm asking you to make me happy in a way that no one else could ever hope too." Kyle gulped once more with shaking hands he dug into his left pocket pulling out a ring box with a red ribbon.

Untying the ribbon, he opened the box holding the ring to view in the palm of his hand, he kept his gaze firmly on Rydia, "I was wondering if you would do me the honor, and become Mrs. Broflovski."

The tension was thick in the air; cameras had zoomed in on Rydia's reaction. Her mind was pulling in all different directions. She couldn't get her mouth to form coherent words. "I can't remember the word I need to answer your question Ky."

Five forms of laughter filled the air, "For God's sake Rydia say yes!" Anza, Karen, Kaylen, Ella, and James chorused. The blond blushed before mentally saying thanks.

"Yes!" She said loving the way Kyle whooped loudly, jumping up from his position. He slid the sky-blue topaz 9ct ring with a white gold band onto Rydia's ring finger. Bending down slightly he gave Rydia a passionate kiss. Reluctantly they pulled away to breath, but Kyle couldn't stop beaming.

Sitting back in his original seat, he couldn't help but continuously repeat, "She said yes. She fucking said yes!" Rydia just smiled basking in the glee her fiancé and she felt. Minutes later when they started to duke their desserts into the chocolate she thought about something.

How was she going to tell Rocco?


End file.
